


The Return

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Seeds Verse [28]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Break Up, clones of canon characters present, romance involving clone of canon character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Ghost Danny returns from the Ghost zone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

The Return  
Part 1 of 3

The longer he was in the ghost zone the easier it became to focus. He knew that when he’d been merged with Jack he’d flitted from one impulse to the next and that it had slowed down once they separated but here helping the ghost seed ghost attempt to rebuild their town while searching for the ghost copy of Danny Phantom his mind was clearer than it had ever been. He understood the original Jack so well but he was glad he was changing. He didn’t want to be that flighty and while he respected how much the man loved his family and hoped he could make one of his own with Ghost Maddie and Ghost Jazz when they arrived he didn’t want to be that clueless. “There’s your store fixed Mrs. Buncombe,” he told the elderly ghost woman whose corner store he’d helped repair.

“Hey Jack,” Dani called as she dropped down. “You need to come quick its Ghost Danny he’s finally back.” She was extremely excited. “Maybe if you come with me he’ll stay here in the ghost zone with us.” She took off so he followed after her. He’d liked the idea of him staying with him and Dani and joining the family they seemed to be forming. “There he is.” She said pointing to the young ghost looking around with a scowl. “Your back.” She said flying in and hugging him.

“Green Dani your alive,” he said and smiled weakly. “I’m glad.” He then looked over at him. “So Jack’s ghost seed finally activated.” He could tell this Danny was wary around him. He watched as the boy went back to looking around. “Is the Fenton portal working so I can get back or do I need to go use Vlad’s.”

“Your still going back?” Dani said clearly upset. “Even after everything that happened?” She looked really distraught. “There’s a Sam here now you don’t need to go back you can date Ghost Sam.” He doubted this Danny would like the crazy Eco-terrorist version of Sam that was currently building a huge garden in the ghost zone and talking about returning to save Mother Earth.

“I may not be staying in the real world but I need to settle things and wait till this whole mess with the ghost seeds is over.” He said in a harsh tone. “Even if I come back I probably won’t stay in the ghost Amity Park if I come back I’ll make a clean break and find my own home but you can come visit.”

“I guess that’s better than nothing,” Dani said and then turned toward him. “I’m going home Jack you can show him to the portal.” She took off then and he knew she was upset. He understood she was the part of the real Dani that wanted a home a family.

“The portal is this way,” He said and took off the boy followed after him. “Are you really going to come back or were you just saying that to Dani?” He wasn’t sure what answer the boy would give him he seemed determined but there was a dark edge and the silence was getting to him. “We need to go around this island up ahead Ghost Sam is very protective of her plants.” He realized that it was too much to hope that she wouldn’t see them as Ghost Sam flew up to greet them.

“Danny your back you can join me here on my new Paradise and help me plan to save Mother Earth.” He wasn’t sure how they were going to avoid a fight. She had mellowed some what since separating from Sam but she still seemed volatile.

“Go back to your garden Sam.” Ghost Danny said in a tone that made it clear he wasn’t going with her. He braced himself or a fight that he really didn’t want to have because she was stronger than him. “I’m not kidding.” He said and his eyes turned an icy blue and the temperature dropped.

“I won’t forget this,” The ghost Sam said and dove back to her Garden. He was relieved they hadn’t ended up in a fight but he was getting more wary about the boy. They flew on silently and arrived at the portal.

“Before I go threw tell me everything that has happened.” The boy said with a frown so he did. He laid out everything that he’d been told by the real Danny when he’d come to check on how their search was going. “I don’t know if I’ll be back but take care of Green Dani she needs a dad.” Ghost Danny dived threw the portal then leaving him staring at it all alone.


	2. Chapter 2

he Return  
Part 2

He slid through the roof of Sam’s room. He had turned invisible as soon as he existed the Fenton Portal. He needed to talk to Sam first and he didn’t want an audience. He was relieved when he made it out without running into the real Danny Fenton or Dani as their ghost sense would have detected him even if he was invisible.

He flew straight to Sam’s even though a small part of him just wanted to skip what he knew wasn’t going to be a pleasant experience. He made his way into her room not surprised to see her sitting on her bed writing in her dairy. He did his best not think about the things he knew thanks to the other ghost seed ghost reading to him from that dairy. “Sam,” He said making himself visible. “It is good to see you gain.” He watched her eyes widen as she seemed to get it. “I’m sorry it took me so long to make my way out of the ghost zone.”

She looked elated for a moment and then guard. “How do I know you are really Ghost Danny and not just that ghost seed ghost playing games again.” He should have seen that coming. “Tell me something that only Ghost Danny would know but that I didn’t write in my dairy.”

“He only read parts of your dairy to me Sam I don’t know what you left out give me a starting point.” He asked which seemed to surprise her. “Just pick a moment and I’ll do my best to remember it or tell you if he read it to me.”

She seemed lost in thought for a moment. “When you were reluctant to get involved with me what was the reason you gave?” She looked grim. “All I wrote in my dairy was that it was a stupid reason and you were a real butt hole about things.”

“I told you that I loved you and that was why I couldn’t stay because some day Danny would grow up and admit how he felt and it wasn’t fair to him or me to be here when that happened.” She smiled then and hugged him before going for a kiss. He pulled back away from her before she could kiss him. “No way Sam, we aren’t going down that road again.” He saw her start. “I didn’t come back to be with you I came back to let you know I was alive and to help the real Danny deal with the ghost seeds and Mr. X and then I am gone for good.”

“Why is it because of the things he read to you from my dairy?” She asked looking heartbroken. “I admit I was a bit conflicted when we started dating but I got over it I love you and I choose you.” She looked seconds away from begging.

“It isn’t about your dairy, I’m a ghost you’re a human it won’t work now or ever Green Dani was right about that.” He floated up to the roof. “I just wanted to talk to you about this first before I go deal with the mess that is the real Danny Fenton and his family.” He could see the tears she was struggling to hold back. “I’m sorry Sam good bye.” He dove through the roof turning invisible again feeling like a giant ass but it was necessary.


	3. Chapter 3

he Return  
Part 3

“Ghost Jack confirms that it really is Ghost Danny,” Dani said as she returned form checking in with the ghost seed ghost that came out of Jack. She looked over at the ghostly version of Danny that didn’t look like he wanted to be here at all. “He was surprised that it took us so long to come asks though?”

“He didn’t know I was going to see Sam first,” The Ghost copy of her son said with a shrug. She knew that tone so well it was the tone Danny used when he didn’t want to really talk about something and was hoping they’d just go away. She again felt guilty for how often they had just gone away which led to them not even really knowing their own son.

“What took you so long to come back?” Jazz asked before anyone else could. “Danny, Mom and Dad found the broken thermos over two weeks ago.” She had wondered about that herself and even considered that the missing ghost clone could have been killed.

“I remember being torn from the thermos and drug behind the shock wave.” The ghost copy said with a frown. “After what seemed like ages the wave dissipated enough to break free and I stopped to rest in a part of the ghost zone I’d never seen before.” He looked away then. “Once I was strong enough to start heading back I did but it took several days of flying before I got back to anywhere I recognized and even then I was shocked at how messed up everything was.” The copy looked back at them. “I probably could have made it back faster if I’d pushed but I had a lot to think about.” He looked around then. “If You’ll excuse me I’m tired and we can finish this another time.” He turned invisible then and took off.

“Don’t go after him Danny,” She said quickly seeing her son was about to take off after him. “I know we don’t know the whole story but just leave him be for now.” He looked for a moment like he was going to disobey her. “Why don’t you go call Sam and see how she’s taking things?” That got his attention and he nodded walking up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
